


luscious

by kireinayuta



Series: nomin’s heterosexual relationship through college [2]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Always a Different Sex, Alternate Universe - Fraternity, Bottom Na Jaemin, Cunnilingus, Established Lee Jeno/Na Jaemin, F/M, Female Mark Lee (NCT), Female Na Jaemin, Fluff and Smut, Genderbending, Genderswap, Hand Jobs, Lee Jeno is Whipped, Mentioned Park Jisung (NCT), Mentioned Zhong Chen Le, Na Jaemin is Whipped, Porn, Porn with Feelings, Rule 63, Smut, Soft Lee Jeno/Na Jaemin, Soft sex, Top Lee Jeno, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, donghyuck chenle and renjun are also apart of the frat, female park jisung, frat boy jeno, someone stop me from writing fem jaemin it’s the only thing i can think about
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-19
Updated: 2020-03-19
Packaged: 2021-02-28 16:55:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23220565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kireinayuta/pseuds/kireinayuta
Summary: Jaemin and Jeno fuck while Donghyuck is in a pissy mood. Also, Renjun hates Donghyuck.
Relationships: Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Mark Lee, Lee Jeno/Na Jaemin, Park Jisung/Zhong Chen Le
Series: nomin’s heterosexual relationship through college [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1492163
Comments: 5
Kudos: 200





	luscious

"Jeno!" 

Turning around, with a puzzled look on his face, Jeno has to squint his eyes in order to see the head of pink hair making their way towards him. 

But once he finally does make out Jaemin's face, he already has an armful of the girl smiling up at him.

"Hey," he greets softly, smiling down at her. He kisses her forehead, and ruffles her hair a bit before letting go. She’s so cute, Jeno doesn’t think he’ll ever get over it. 

"Hey Jaemin," Mark greets from Jeno's other side, where they had been talking before she interfered. 

"Markie!" She exclaims, running over to the over girl and giving her a hug. "Haven't seen you in forever." She says, smiling brightly when they part. It’s been around two or three weeks since Jaemin has seen the older girl, both of them being swamped with school studies and other things. 

"Archi duties," she sighs, sending a regretful smile to the younger girl. "But I was just telling Jeno that next weekend I'm done with midterms. We could all hang out? Party?" She asks, eyes sparkling a bit at the prospect of getting everyone together again.

"Yeah! Jisung said she'd be done midterms this week, and Chenle and Renjun are good too, aren't they?" Jaemin asks, turning around briefly to look at Jeno, since the latter two are in the same frat as Jeno. 

"Yeah, last time I checked." He hums. 

"Great! Hyuck said he'd be free next weekend too," Mark beams, clearly excited. "I'd like to stay longer but Jun said he wanted to meet for help with his Korean assignment." She sighs, reluctantly waving goodbye to the couple. "I'll see you guys." 

Jaemin and Jeno wave goodbye to the older girl too, before Jaemin grabs onto his arm. 

"You're done for the rest of the day, right?" She asks, a bounce in her step. 

Jeno is just a bit regretful.

"Nana," he starts, looking at her with a pouty face. "I have to go to the lab tonight." Jaemin's face falls, and Jeno doesn't like it one bit. "I'm sorry baby, but I shouldn't be too long. You can wait for me at the frat, right?" He asks, tone hopeful. "Chenle has to come with me to the lab, but Renjun and Donghyuck will be there." He adds, trying to convince his girlfriend. 

"Fine," she sighs, turning to Jeno and smiling just a little bit. "But you're free for dinner now, right? Just a bite? We can get burgers!"

Jeno smiles. 

——

"Hyuck don't do that," Renjun groans, looking at Donghyuck with disgust as he sifts through his dirty pile of laundry. "What's the point of having the laundry in the frat house if you still live like this?" He asks, tsking when Donghyuck tosses on a t-shirt from that horrendous pile. Renjun thinks he sees an orange stain on it, and internally gags at his disgusting best friend. 

"Shut up," he simply grumbles, laying back on his bed. 

"What's got your dick in a knot?" 

"My dick is not in a knot—"

"Is this because you haven't seen Mark in a week?" Renjun cuts off, raising a teasing eyebrow at his friend.

At the way Donghyuck shuts his mouth, Renjun knows he's right. 

"You're kidding," the older boy snorts, shaking his head. He gets up and walks over to Donghyuck's bed, flicking the younger's forehead. "You’re pissy because you haven't got your dick wet in a week?" 

"That's not all!" Donghyuck groans. "Haven't kissed in a week, haven't held hands in a week, haven't ate pussy in a week—" 

"Okay!" Renjun cuts off, scrunching up his face and dismissing Donghyuck. "Better keep it in your fucking pants. Jaemin's coming over to wait for Jeno." 

"You know, fuck Jeno."

"I wholeheartedly agree, but why?" 

Both Renjun and Donghyuck turn their heads to the door, where Jaemin comes strolling in. 

"Did you raid Jeno or something?" Renjun asks, eyeing at the clothes Jaemin is wearing. It's Jeno's hoodie and Jeno's sweatpants. 

"Something like that. I miss him," she pouts, flopping down onto the bed next on Donghyuck. Donghyuck flicks her forehead. "The fuck was that for?" She whines, slapping his hands away. 

"Fuck you, and fuck Jeno for seeing each other everyday." He spits, hugging a pillow to his chest. 

"He's mad because he hasn't seen Mark in a while," Renjun explains, watching how it comes together on Jaemin's face. 

"I saw her today," she smirks, tone victorious. 

Donghyuck screams into his pillow. 

——

"Hey, I'm back—"

"Take her," Donghyuck seethes, pushing Jaemin in Jeno's direction. "I don't want her anymore."

Renjun stays cackling from where he's watching this all unfold on the floor, and Donghyuck seems serious with his arms crossed over his chest, eyes glaring at Jaemin. 

Jeno sighs, looking down at Jaemin. 

"What did you do?" 

"I'll tell you what she did!" Donghyuck exclaims, pointing a menacing finger at Jaemin. "She explained in explicit detail what it was like hooking up with Mark in high school, knowing I haven't seen my girlfriend in a week!" 

Renjun gasps for air from his spot on the floor. 

Jeno's cheeks flame pink.

"We're going," he announces, grabbing her hand and dragging them out of Donghyuck's room. Before they leave, Jaemin makes sure to stick her tongue out at Donghyuck, who simply flips her off.

"Yay, alone time," Jaemin mumbles, wrapping her arms around Jeno's neck as he closes the door to his room. She kisses him, soft at first, but then prods her tongue at the seam of his lips. 

Jeno opens up for her, trailing his hands down to her hips. He squeezes tight, just to feel the way she kisses him harder at that, and then lets his hands fall down to her thighs. He taps thrice, and Jaemin gets the memo to jump up, letting Jeno guide her legs around his waist. 

Jeno slowly walks his way over to his bed, keeping Jaemin on top of him. He likes the weight of her there, sitting in his lap. 

He hums contently when her lips trail down to his neck, nipping and licking at the soft skin there. She inhales a bit of his scent, feeling warmth flood her as he invades her sense. Jeno is always a constant, and his mere presence does wonders to bring her peace. 

"Finally told Hyuck you used to hook up with Mark?" He asks, running a hand up and down Jaemin's back. She sits up at that, eyebrows furrowed as she's catching her breath. 

"Why are we talking about Mark right now?" She huffs, tracing one finger down the middle of Jeno's chest through his t-shirt. "This is Jen and Jaem time." 

"I was just—" Jeno starts, pushing both his hands under Jaemin's hoodie. Well, his hoodie. Either way, he grips her waist, rubbing the soft skin there. "I was just wondering if you still remembered stuff... Like, enough stuff to taunt Donghyuck." 

Jaemin still doesn't understand what Jeno means. All she does is grab Jeno's hands from under the hoodie, leading them up to her chest. Jeno is pleasantly surprised to feel that she isn't wearing a bra. 

Jaemin feels Jeno squeeze her breasts, sighing at the pleasurable sensation. 

"Do you still think about Mark like that? Does it like, cross your mind—"

"Jeno!" Jaemin groans, finally looking Jeno in the eyes. He's shocked to see how blown out her eyes are, but also a bit surprised to see the hint of irritation in her pupils. "Stop talking about other girls when I'm trying to get your dick in me." 

Jaemin can literally feel Jeno harden at the words, where he's nestled right under her. 

Jeno stays silent at Jaemin's mini outburst, hands still on her chest. He lets them fall though, when Jaemin leans forward, the tips of their noses touching. 

"Are you jealous or something?" She asks, quirking up an eyebrow. Jeno doesn't answer, but the way the tips of his ears turn red is answer enough. "Are you for real?" Jaemin shrieks, sitting back up, not knowing what to do with the new information. "Jen, you're my boyfriend." She emphasizes. 

"I know that!" He says, quick trying to fumble words together and explain himself. "It's just kinda weird whenever I remember that one of my best friends was hooking up with my girlfriend, you know?" 

"You know it was before we got together," Jaemin says, crossing her arms over her chest.

"I know, baby, I know and I don't mean it like that... It's just... You're mine y'know? It's kinda odd to remember other people have had their way with you before." He pouts, sounding awfully upset over the topic. And looking way to cute to be talking about how other people have fucked Jaemin before. 

"It was just experimenting," she reasons. "Mark is bi, I'm bi... It was fun." She shrugs. "But there was no love. With you, my sweet and amazing boyfriend, it's different. Because it feels better. Because you love me." She smiles, squishing Jeno's cheeks between her palms. "I love you." 

Jeno smiles, worries ebbed away with Jaemin's simple confession. Her power is remarkable, even more outstanding when Jeno needs it the most. 

"I love you too." 

Jaemin giggles, Jeno swoons, and then he's sitting up and cupping her face, kissing her hard. 

Her laughter dies down, and her fingers make their way to tug at the hair at the base of Jeno's neck, feeling him groan against her mouth. Everything feels like it's in overdrive, being able to only feel Jeno, only smell Jeno, only hear Jeno. 

And she loves it. 

"Baby," she sighs against his mouth, pulling at the drawstrings of his sweats. He hums against her mouth, whining a bit when her hand fully wraps around his length down his pants. "You're hard." 

"Mhm," he agrees, finally pulling away from her mouth, just to look down at where her hand disappears in his pants. She's stroking him slowly, setting his nerves on fire. 

But he loves it. 

She's back to kissing him, and Jeno feels suffocated, everything consuming him just being Jaemin, Jaemin, Jaemin. 

Her hand picks up its pace, and Jeno finds not thrusting up into her hand very hard. She's warm around him, like a tease of what was awaiting them. 

"Nana," Jeno gasps, breaking their kiss by turning his head away, resting his forehead on Jaemin's collarbones. He feels the knot tighten in his abdomen, feels it all coming to him, and he's practically shaking underneath Jaemin. "I'm gonna come."

"Then come," Jaemin simply allows, pumping her hand up and down faster. "Make a mess of yourself for me." 

And Jeno does, not without moaning right into Jaemin's ear. Spills all over her hand and soils his underwear. She pumps him through his orgasm slowly, letting him live out the aftershocks. He jerks in her hold, and she smiles at the satiated boy underneath her. 

She loves him. 

She pulls her hand out of his pants, staring at his cum all over. Before Jeno has any time to grab her a tissue or something, she's licking her hand clean, maintaining eye contact with Jeno all the while. He groans at the sight, already feeling blood rush back south. 

"Oh, sweet boy," she sighs once she's done, pressing a soft kiss to the corner of his mouth. "Happy?" 

"Almost," Jeno whispers. Jaemin doesn't get much time to ask what he means, because he's flipping their positions and settling between her legs. 

Jaemin's head is propped up on the pillow, and her hand is up her hoodie, pinching at one of her nipples at she watches Jeno slide her sweatpants off. 

Once they're completely off, Jeno feels his mouth start to water at the sight of Jaemin's lilac lace panties. 

"Oh you're cute, huh?" He mumbles, pressing kisses to her inner thighs. He starts biting once he's a bit higher, loving the way Jaemin's breath hitches and how her breathing picks up. 

He runs his tongue over his bites, watching them fade into reds and purples. They look pretty against her milky white skin. 

Jeno's fingers come up to take Jaemin's panties off, immediately licking a stripe up her pussy when it's exposed. 

Jaemin shudders, choking out a moan. 

"Missed this," Jeno sighs against her wet folds, bringing a finger up and collecting her slick. He presses a finger into her, losing his mind over how tight she clenches around his digit. "Missed feeling you." He admits, before putting his tongue back to use on her clit, swirling before letting it go with a pop. 

He licks around everywhere, getting saliva and slick all over his mouth and chin. 

"Jeno," Jaemin gasps, hands flying down to grip at Jeno's head, keeping his face in place. She grinds down onto his face, feeling everything burn down there with hot pleasure. "Jeno don't stop, please don't stop." She cries, gyrating her hips down harder onto his awaiting tongue. Jeno pumps his finger in and out of her quicker, taking her clit back between his lips. He's sucking hard, feels her shudder, and then she's practically screaming as she releases all over his face, slick dripping and walls clenching. 

Jeno wastes no time in collecting all her fluids into his mouth, lapping up every drop and savouring the way she quivers against his mouth. 

Once he's done, he climbs back on top of her, kissing her immediately. He loves the way she's licking into his mouth with enthusiasm, tasting herself all along his mouth. 

"Happy?" Jeno asks, repeating Jaemin's question from earlier. 

Instead of a response, Jaemin's hand travels down between their bodies, down Jeno's soiled underwear, holding Jeno's, once again, rock hard cock between her fingers. She looks up at him desperately, biting her lip and doing the thing with her eyes that she knows drives Jeno mad. 

"Fuck me," she whispers, using her other hand to push Jeno's shirt up his chest. When Jeno hovers frozen above her, Jaemin whines and pushes her hips up a bit. "C'mon, Jen, fuck me please." 

He regains his senses pretty quickly after that, scrambling to get his shirt off and kick his pants off. He reaches for the hem of Jaemin's hoodie, pulling it over her head and ogling at her tits. 

Jeno immediately latches his mouth onto one of her nipples, rolling the other between two fingers. 

Beneath him, Jaemin is growing restless, constantly canting her hips up and against Jeno's dick. It makes Jeno groan, in turn sending vibrations to her chest. 

Jaemin loves it. 

Jeno lifts his head up, slotting their lips back together. It's messier this time, all tongue and teeth, and Jeno decides to make it messier by pushing two fingers into Jaemin's wet pussy. 

"Fuck!" She moans against his lips, feeling heat surround her from every direction. She's breathless under him, panting and looking so, so gorgeous. 

"You're so pretty Nana," Jeno mutters, angling his fingers just right and adding a third one. Jaemin clenches impossibly tighter. "So cute and spread open, just for me." He continues, thumb finding home on her clit. "You gonna take me as good as you take my fingers?" 

Jaemin sobs, ridiculously turned on by Jeno's words. 

"Yes, yes I will," she nods, gasping for air when Jeno's fingers still against her special spot. "I will, I will, please let me have it." 

Her thighs shake when Jeno removes his fingers, leaving her feeling upsettingly empty and unsatisfied. But the promise of what's to come keeps her from begging for his fingers back. 

Jeno teases, slipping through her folds and coating his dick with her slick. Jaemin hates the feeling of enough but not enough, of almost there but barely there. And Jeno knows that, which is why he loves playing this game until she cries out, begging for him. 

"Want it?" Jeno taunts, crouching down and pecking her eyelids. "I'll give it to you, just say so, sweetheart." 

Jaemin whimpers at the nickname, adoring it, and finds herself opening her eyes slowly, meeting Jeno's brown orbs full of warmth and love. 

"I want it," she says softly, nodding up at Jeno. 

Jeno smiles, all warmth and everything familiar, before slowly pushing into Jaemin's heat. He gives them both time to adjust, knowing he's gonna snap when she gives him the green light. 

Jaemin feels full, already moaning at the feeling. Her hands fumble around for something, anything, before Jeno takes one of them and laces their fingers together. She locks eyes with him, heart melting at the eye smile he manages to give her, despite how tight she's clamped around him.

"Come here," she mumbles, in love as he kisses his lips softly. It's easier than before, gentler and it sets something cozy between both of them. She pulls away only to bring her other arm up, around Jeno's neck and keeping him where she wants him: close. Jaemin kisses the mole right next to his eye, panting in his ear. "Please move."

So he does, begins to thrust shallowly, rutting against her. Sucks mark's onto her neck, moving down to her chest. Relishes in her moans and whines, right in his ear. Thinks he might go crazy if he listens to her fall apart for long enough. 

Jeno picks up his pace, squeezing Jaemin's fingers tighter in his grip. His other hand goes down to grip at her waist, and he has a feeling that the skin there might be welcoming bruises in a few hours. 

Jaemin's just so lovely like this, keeping Jeno close and holding onto him for dear life, sobbing right into his ear while chanting his name over and over again. 

"You're real perfect aren't you?" Jeno whispers into her ear, voice husky and uneven and everything Jaemin's fantasies are built off of. "Taking everything I give you like a good girl." 

Jaemin clenches, and Jeno smirks, victorious. 

“Can you take more?” He asks, thrusts picking up in pace and force. Jaemin finds herself nodding vigorously to the question, raking her nails down Jeno’s back when the latter takes her affirmation as a go, and give her everything he’s got. 

“Jeno I’m close,” she moans, throwing her head back when Jeno starts rubbing fast circles on her clit. 

She tries to close her legs, trying to escape the overbearing pleasure she’s feeling, but Jeno keeps her open, muttering something about ‘taking it’. 

So she does, but her moans raise in volume, whines raise in pitch and nails drag harder against Jeno’s back. He finally lets go of her hand, only to use it so hold her hips down from where she’s thrashing around. 

“I’m so close, so close, so close Jen,” she cries, using her now free hand to tweak at one of her nipples. Jeno doesn’t let up his pace, doesn’t slow down his fingers on her clit and doesn’t let loose of his grip on her hips. All of that, combined with how Jeno makes her feel so good and so loved, has Jaemin shaking and crying through her orgasm. 

Jeno leans down to kiss her for the hundredth time of the night, trying to distract her with his tongue while he chases his own high. 

“Tell me—” Jeno starts, being cut off with a gasp when Jaemin weakly clenches around him. “Tell me something Jaemin please, I’m close.” He begs, and Jaemin feels her heart softening, despite her legs feeling like jelly. 

“Jen baby, come on, come for me again. Want it all over my tits, I know you wanna give me what I want. Jeno please, please—”

Jaemin doesn’t get to finish, feeling all air escape from her body when Jeno pulls out, furiously jerking himself off and spilling over her chest, just like she asked. She keeps her eyes focused on his face the entire time, watching how Jeno’s eyes are shut tight with pleasure, how his hand slows down and how he whimpers at the bit of overstimulation. 

“Good boy,” Jaemin sighs when Jeno opens his eyes again, feeling smug when she sees the pink flush crawl up his neck. “Giving me everything I want.” At that, she uses her finger to collect his cum, licking her fingers clean of it for the second time tonight. 

Jeno groans, collapsing on top of his girlfriend, exhausted. 

“You’re the best,” he sighs happily, getting comfortable on top of her. 

Jaemin whines. 

“Jeno, we’re gross,” she complains, trying to shake him off. But he’s ridiculously heavy compared to her, and she finds her efforts fruitless. 

“But I’m tired.” Now it’s his turn to whine, turning his face to her’s with an effective pout on his face. “Worked so hard in the lab Nana.” 

Jaemin softens, eyes melting and Jeno knows he’s gonna have this his way. 

“You worked hard today, didn’t you baby?” Jaemin asks, stroking her fingers through his hair. Jeno hums, nodding and tucking his face under her chin. “Okay. Let’s go to sleep.” She agrees, reaching for his blanket and pulling it over the both of them. 

“I love you Nana.” Jeno mumbles, eyelids heavy. 

“I love you too Jen.”

——

“Why, tell me why you’re fuming here at 11:00pm when I specifically told you to leave me alone?” Renjun asks, throwing a book at Donghyuck. 

Donghyuck dodges, but has a hard look set on his face, with his arms crossed over his chest. 

“Do you think Jaemin was purposely loud just to rub it in?” He asks, completely serious. 

Renjun scrunches his face in disgust. 

“I hate you Donghyuck.”


End file.
